


The Common Enemy Of The Common Downworlder

by EyesTheColourScarlet



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fearie Park Jimin, Magnus Bane is mentioned like once, Min Yoongi | Suga Needs a Hug, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Not shadowhunter friendly, Protective Bangtan Boys, The Namjin is really only there for like one line, The TMI/BTS cross-over nobody asked for but me, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Warlock Jeon Jungkook, Warlock Kim Taehyung | V, Warlock Min Yoongi | Suga, Werewolf Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Werewolf Kim Namjoon | RM, seokjin is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesTheColourScarlet/pseuds/EyesTheColourScarlet
Summary: Being a warlock had many pros and cons, but the biggest, most agonising con was that it meant those pesky nephilim thought they constantly had the right to barge into his home and demand some sort of solution to a problem they faced.Or, Warlock Yoongi and the six other downworlders have to put up with Shadowhunters because of the law, not because they liked them.





	The Common Enemy Of The Common Downworlder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short, and not part of my ongoing series, but I'm procrastinating a Hamlet essay and did this instead. Enjoy.

Yoongi scowled as he picked a glass bottle up off of the floor, the container thankfully intact but the liquid contained inside was glowing a bright blue instead of the lilac it was meant to be, having been disturbed by the fall from the high wooden shelf. It was just his luck he’d have to rebrew the _one_ potion he needed on a regular basis for the wolves, and it wasn’t even his fault this time. 

Being a warlock had many pros and cons, but the biggest, most agonising con was that it meant those pesky nephilim thought they constantly had the right to barge into his home and demand some sort of solution to a problem they faced. It wasn’t all of the shadowhunters, Yoongi knew some had manners and were relatively nice people, but it seemed the ones who were most commonly seeking his services were racist pieces of absolute shit. He would have to call Magnus sometime, because he was not letting another shadowhunter into his home until they learned common politeness. 

Even when Yoongi was helping them in some way or another, they had the gall to comment about his warlock marks; the black shapes decorating the skin of his hands, trailing up his arms to his elbows. At least once a month he heard a comment about how it looked like he hadn’t washed his hands in years, and he almost cursed the person each time. That paired with his snow white hair just made him easy to tease. At first, Yoongi had liked his warlock marks, but it had just become one more annoyance in his life. (Although he guessed he was still thankful he had marks which were easy to explain or mask as something else, tattoos and hair dye, others weren’t so lucky.)

Picking some of the ancient books up from the floor he righted them on the bookshelf, ensuring none of the crystals there were cracked or broken. Luckily the damned half-angels hadn’t touched them when trying to find the papers that Yoongi apparently ‘stole’ from them because they couldn’t find them after he completed a ritual for them a week ago. Honestly, the nephilim seemed to just suspect things of downworlders for the fun of it-how would Yoongi be able to steal papers he didn’t know existed, or know the location of? Hell, even the ritual had been performed in Yoongi’s own study; there was no way to find where they lived.

The front door opened as Yoongi placed a knife back on the wall, familiar voices talking in the distance. The house technically didn’t belong to Yoongi; in fact, it was Seokjin’s. The vampire had owned the house for years, longer than Yoongi’s been alive, and had been ecstatic when people came to live with him in the large home, which was more like a mansion. In total, there were seven people living in the residence, all downworlders, which meant that Yoongi was never lonely. It was nice to have a family, his own casting him out for his magic, but it also meant that as soon as something like this happened, everyone knew. Although, on the other hand, it meant only Yoongi’s room had been turned inside out, the cowardly nephilim knowing they wouldn’t be so lucky if they touched the rest of the vampire’s home. Seokjin probably had enough money to sue them ten times over.

“What happened in here? It looks like Namjoon walked around distracted,” Jimin gasped as he came through the door to the study Yoongi was inside, the faerie’s eyes widening at the messy state the room was in, papers and various objects looking like they were thrown around by hundreds of people at once. Not completely untruthful, Yoongi reasoned.

Scowling even more, Yoongi threw down the book he was holding, making papers fly all over the place as the book hit the floor with a loud slam. In all honestly, Yoongi was fighting back frustrated tears, hands shaking in anger and annoyance.

“It was those fucking nephilim with, with their fucking swords and fucking superior rights,” he choked out, glaring at the dark, wooden floor like it had been the one to completely ruin his study. “I hate them, I hate them _so much_ ,” his voice broke at the last word, and he felt pairs of arms wrapping around him tightly, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

“Did they hurt you?” Jeongguk asked, the fellow warlock looking at him in panic, eyes flashing various different colours as they did when he felt a strong emotion, and Yoongi was pretty sure that right now it was a mix of rage and worry.

Taehyung looked as worried as Jeongguk, the black wings folded against his back, his warlock mark being the most functional but hardest to hide. It was weird, the two looking so young despite Yoongi knowing they were older than him, because realistically Yoongi was a baby by warlock standards, only nearing 200 years old while Jeongguk was near to 700, and Taehyung was so old he’d lost count. (Although nobody was even near to Seokjin, who everybody was pretty sure was alive within the 15th century.) It was odd, that they were such different ages and yet looked around the early twenties together. 

“Not really, just pushed me around a bit,” Yoongi forced out, but the trio didn’t seem to believe him, checking over his appearance to try and find something that indicated it was worse than him being ‘pushed’. With the shadowhunters, they had learned that nobody was ever just ‘pushed’.

Taehyung was the one who found the already dark bruising around his wrists, which was only half visible because of the dark makings on the pale skin, but it was enough for the trio to sigh. Jeongguk carefully took the wrists in hand, as he was best at healing magic out of the magic-users, and Yoongi scowled as the bruises faded under the golden light, the trio around him oddly silent. Yoongi could see Tae’s own magic, a royal blue colour, starting to spark from his fingertips, which was a sign of the taller’s frustration. Yoongi’s own magic was purple, but he didn’t think he even had enough willpower to conjure a single flame.

Silence was broken by the door opening again, Seokjin shouting out a complaint about the fact his paintings were crooked on the wall before the new arrivals also entered Yoongi’s study, which was quickly becoming crowded. He almost laughed because of the sudden feeling of déjà vu, but it would have been a hysteric sort of cackle, not a light-hearted giggle one might expect.

“What’s with the mess?” Namjoon asked, the wolf’s eyes darting around the room, before focusing on the group of four huddled together in the centre. He seemed to realise the situation, and grew a frown which matched the one Yoongi was wearing. “Was it those bloody nephilim again, I swear...”

“Yeah, I can smell them. A disgusting smell, by the way,” Hoseok added, the other wolf moving quickly to stand by Yoongi, brushing a hand against his arm. “Like rotting fruit. Are you okay?”

“They bruised him, and they’re lucky we’re so annoyed by the Clave we won’t go after them,” Jimin scowled before Yoongi was able to dismiss the question, the sour expression a foreign look on the small faerie’s face. 

Because that was the truth, wasn’t it? The reason downworlders didn’t do things was because of the stupid Clave and their biased rules. Where were the decrees condemning those who harmed people like Yoongi, a warlock who has never done anything against them in his life, just because of what he was? It was a cruel, cruel world they were doomed to survive in.

“Frankly, the Clave can go fuck themselves,” Seokjin stated, straightening out one of the black candles Yoongi kept dotted around the room to use in rituals, and because they were enchanted to smell like the ‘Soft Blanket’ Yankee candle. “If this happens again, Yoongi, you’re going to tell me. And I’ll have a word with them.”

God bless Kim Seokjin, one of the only people the Clave kind-of listened to. He was too old and high up in the hierarchy for them to disregard, and they really don’t want a downworlder revolution united under his name, especially when the owner of the name is one of the oldest people alive. There are rumours that Seokjin had known the first ever nephilim, but that had never been confirmed (but the way Seokjin talked about them sometimes made Yoongi think the vampire in question more than just _knew_ them.) To add onto that, Seokjin was a daylighter, and so could kill the Clave’s prejudiced morals in both day and night, which was beautiful.

“Okay,” Yoongi mumbled, looking around his room at the still ever present mess.

“Come on, I don’t know about nephilim, well actually I do, but downworlders stick together, unlike those false-angels,” Jin said, starting to gather papers from Yoongi’s floor. “We’ll help you clean, then I’ll cook dinner, and this evening is going to be shitty horror movie night. Does Twilight count as a shitty horror movie?”

“It should for Bella’s horrendous lack of facial expressions, but technically not. Although we know you have a crush on Edward, so we’ll let it slide,” Taehyung grinned, dodging the pen thrown his way after Seokjin began to adamantly deny the allegation, stating that his type was ‘Joonie 100%’, which got him awarded a kiss from said Joonie.

“So you’re team Jacob?” Hoseok piped up from the other side of the room, laughing as once again Seokjin began to angrily stutter, Jimin and Taehyung catcalling from where they were ordering Yoongi’s rune stones.

At least all downworlders could unite against the common enemy, fucking _shadowhunters_.


End file.
